cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory Smith
Sergeant Cory Smith was a British soldier who served in the British Army and the Special Air Service and fought in the Gulf War. He is the main playable character in Call of Duty: Desert Storm. Biography Gulf War Smith is sent to battle Iraqi, Egyptian and Syrian forces in the Gulf War, assisting British forces there and helping lead a squad of British soldiers lead by George Lincoln. They are tasked with repelling Iranian forces from Saidi Arabia, Kuwait and Bahrain, though later on, they task themselves in finding Iraki general, Halik Al-Aziz, who is planning a massive counter offensive to wipe out Persians and Kurds. Smith fights in the battle of Khafji, fighting to defend a marketplace. Smith then keeps fighting through the streets and buildings of the city, battling Iranian forces and defenses and then assaults the city courtyard, eliminating resistance in the courtyard and then fighting to defend the courtyard and a US held building, where he meets US Captain, Eli Mitchell. After defending Khafji, Smith fights to defend US and British lines and positions in the Arabian deserts and fight off Iranian and Palestinian assaults, then he assaults enemy trenches. After this, he fights to assault and seize several villages, then storming Iraqi forces by an oasis and holding the oasis before striking a large convoy. After this, he fights to assault enemy camps and trenches and destroy tanks and artillery. Moving into Kuwait, Smith fights to assault Iranian trench defenses, then he keeps fighting past Iranian defensive positions, lines, machine gun nests and pillboxes in the deserts to strike a radio tower. After this, he keeps fighting past Iranian defenses and forces in the desert to find and destroy missile systems, assaulting Iranian defensive lines and positions and fighting through camps and villages to destroy the missile systems, then he fights past Iranian defenses to strike and take out an air field. With that, he fights to assault an Iranian convoy and then defend a bridge, then he fights to hold off an entire Iranian and Palestinian mechanized division. With that, Smith and his men move into Bahrain, with Smith fighting past Iranian and Palestinian trench defenses and machine gun pillboxes, then striking supply camps. After this, he assaults a city, fighting through the outskirts and streets of the city in order to destroy an Iranian base, then he fights to defend a building. There, they find they are being used by Aziz and his Republican Guard, who wish to take advantage of the situation and deploy chemical weapons to wipe out the Persians and Kurds. Smith and his men then move onto the Iranian border, where he fights to assault supply camps and then seize and defend a village, then he assaults a convoy, then strikes a critical hill and fights to defend the hill. Afterwards, Smith assists US and British armored forces in fighting Iranian mechanized divisions in the battle for Medina Ridge, in which he fights to repel Iranian assaults and eliminate Iranian forces and tanks. After this, Smith fight through several villages and strike a Crusader fortress, but once breaking the fortress defenses, however, Aziz's right hand, Ali Majid, attacks them in a helicopter. Though Mitchell is killed, Smith shoots down the helicopter and kills Majid. With information given to them by Mitchell, Smith and his men discover Aziz to be in Kenya. Smith and his men head to Somalia, where they assist in battling Iraki Republican Guard forces past several villages and then fight in the battle of Mogadishu, then they enter Kenya, where, after fighting through Iraki Republican Guard defenses in the jungles, he confronts and battles Aziz during a fierce battle in Nairobi, striking his fortress. Aziz tries to fend them off with a machine gun, but Smith kills Aziz, even though Lincoln is killed in the fight, then Smith and his remaining men escape the fortress as US air forces destroy Aziz' fortress. Relationships George Lincoln Smith and Lincoln had a very friendly relationship with each other, the two of them often making jokes and taking playful jabs at one another. They often helped each other in battle, and Lincoln often offered advice to Smith in difficult situations. Eli Mitchell Smith had a good friendship with Mitchell, with Smith showing gratitude for Mitchell's help and the two of them often working together throughout the Gulf War, even in more difficult scenarios. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Destroyers Category:One Man Army Category:Extremists Category:Gunman Category:Hunters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Enforcers Category:Adventurers Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Category:Gaolers Category:Fanatics Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Vigilantes Category:Homicidal Category:Right Hand Category:War Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Egotists Category:Survivors Category:Bully Slayers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Guardians Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Addicts Category:Conspirators Category:Serious